Flower Beating
by Kaman214
Summary: This is a fan fic about my favorite Days couple. Kate and Roman


Flower Beating

Kate is waiting in John's office and then Roman walks in.

John? You always work these long hours lady? What are you doing here? How did you get in? Security guard is a friend of mine. For you. Roman hands Kate the flowers. Ugh! What's the occasion? Breakout some wine glasses why don't you. What is going on Roman? Roman goes over to the door and locks it. Well, I'm just uh, guaranteeing us some privacy, that's all. Making sure you don't run out on me again. Oh, my god! What is this? Some kind of male fantasy, like sex in the office? Who do you think you are? That is a good fantasy, but no. I'm just a guy who cares about you and what's got you running scared. And were not leaving here until we do. Oh, the hell were not. Kate walks over to the door and tries to open it. Ugh! Let me out of here! You know what. I suggest you that you sit down, have a glass of this very nice champagne, and enjoy the evening because it could be a long night. Ugh! Now of course the sooner you start talking the sooner we can both go home. To bed if you'd like. Dream on. Kate picks up that flowers and hits Roman with them. Whoa! Hey! Kate falls asleep and wakes up and realizes that Roman is still there. Ugh! Morning Kate. Damn it. I was really hoping you were just a bad dream, but you are still here. I told you I wasn't leaving. We are still locked in John's office. Yeah well, I am still furious at you. You kept me up half the night interrogating me. Tell me what your relationship to Stefano was and I'll unlock the door. Oh, my god! You know something you are insane. Alright I don't even wanna think about Stefano DiMera and I'm certainly not gonna discuss them with you. Look, I know your sudden interest in Tony has something to do with daddy DiMera. You know something you can believe whatever you want okay. All I want is some coffee and a toothbrush, Just leave me alone. Kate you ought to know me better than that. I'm not gonna leave you alone. First of all you are way to beautiful and secondly I'm not the kind of guy who gives up. I'm just afraid your stuck with me. Good, I don't have time for this game! Now open the damn door! Its not a game Kate. I don't play games. Oh like hell you don't. This whole quote unquote relationship has been a game from the very start. And I went along with it. Even though I knew the only thing you were interested in was information about Stefano. Yeah, yeah. That's what really made you hot, thinking you were getting closer and closer to all the dirt of Stefano's past. It wasn't my legs or my eyes you were interested in, no, no, it was the Battle of the DiMera's and don't you dare deny it. Well, I wouldn't say it had nothing to do with your legs or your eyes Kate. You are a very, very sexy gorgeous woman. Ugh! Oh my god! When I first started hanging out with you I was mainly interested in your past connection with Stefano. Ah huh and that's why you asked me out? Yes it is. Oh, god you bastard! But it didn't take me long to start falling for you. Bull! My brother Bo kept asking me are you sure your not interested in Kate? But, my sense of ethics wouldn't let me get involved with someone I was investigating. Not to mention the fact you and my daughter hate each other. So dating you didn't seem like a real workable idea. But you got to me Kate. Kate looks at Roman. Yeah I tried to manipulate you into letting go of your secrets. Oh god I hate you! It is not like that anymore Kate, Its not like that. I care about you a lot, but I can still see that the past is tearing you up inside. And I just wanna help. Oh please. Whatever Stefano did to you, he left a deep hurt, and your still suffering from it. What makes it worse is that you are getting sucked into Tony's orbit. Don't let another DiMera hurt you Kate. The DiMera's aren't doing anything to me. There's only one person who could hurt me now. And I'm looking at him. You really think I gonna hurt you? You just admitted to me that the only reason you came after me was for information. And I also just apologized for that. I care about you now, Kate. Oh, I see, I'm just suppose to take your word for that? I'd have to be pretty stupid, and I am stupid because I let you get me between the sheets. You know something, it was a vulnerable time for me, I thought you were so hot for me. I was hot for you, I am hot for you. All the time, I can't fake that. Oh really come on, Roman, you haven't been with a woman in so long you would've unzipped it for anything in a skirt. Oh easy. Oh don't be so shocked I know what men are like, believe me. You aren't any different. You were taking what you could get because I made it so easy for you. That was the extent of your caring. You know something. I'm damned if I do, I'm damned if I don't Marlena sure as hell was wrong. Marlena? Marlena? You told Marlena about us? Yeah, what about it? Oh, what are you trying to do make Marlena jealous? Make Marlena jealous? What the hell do you think this is?Junior High? Well that is the level most men operate on. Testosterone and manipulation. I'm not most men. And I'm sure as hell not the jerk you wasted your time on. Yes, I went to see Marlena. It was no secret I was in love with Marlena for years, but that was in the past. A love that strong is never in the past. I know exactly how strong that love was. What else do you want from me Kate? You are the woman I want. I thought I proved that the last few times we were together. You don't want me, your using me to get what you really want. Kate, you know it kills me to see you hurting like this. Roman leave me alone. Well, that's the last thing I wanna do, but I will, if that's what you really want. Yes. OK. But, I am not giving up. I'm not acting here Kate I do care about you, and I'm gonna keep telling you that until you believe it. You need to trust someone. That would be me. Roman walks out.


End file.
